Forgetting
by butterfly1415
Summary: Meeting each other at Severus Snape's funeral, after Harry defeated Voldemort, both Harry and Draco are scarred, tired and unable to forget what a mess both their lives has become. DracoxHarry After DH.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the epilogue would be very different**

**A/N: I'm actually quite proud of this one.**

* * *

It had only been a few days since Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. Or killed Voldemort, as the word was now said without fear. Even though some still looked around afterwards, as if Voldemort was going to rise from the dead, jump out, and kill them.

There was a weird mood around Hogwarts. Most people didn't know if they should be happy that Voldemort was now dead and gone forever, or if they should cry over all the people who had been killed during the war.

There was funerals almost every day, and the front of Hogwarts almost looked like a graveyard now. Some moved the dead home, after the funeral, but most families chose to let them rest here, as it was where they had lost their lives.

The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the boy who had killed Voldemort, wasn't to be seen anywhere. He stayed in his own old dorm, and only his friends were allowed to enter. Some said that killing Voldemort had scarred him (more than he already was), and that was because he didn't go out. Others said that he was grieving over the lost lives.

He only went outside when he funerals were held.

Harry knew that if he went outside, he would be congratulated by everyone. To him, the death of all those people overshadowed the fact that he had finally killed Voldemort. He knew the rumors, as Hermione and Ron told him when they visited him, and thought of most of them as ridicoulous. He didn't feel like going out, because he was grieving, and didn't want everyone to see.

Ginny, the Weasleys, the Order, Neville, Luna and a few others visted him once in a while. But Harry couldn't stand looking at all those people who had lost someone because of him. He went to the funerals because he felt like he had to, seeing as the dead had sacrifced their lifes for him.

There was funerals every day, and the saddest of them so far, had been Fred Weasley's. His twin brother George had had this dead look in his eyes, as if a part of him had died. Mrs. Weasley had sobbed loudly with Ginny and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley brothers had been standing like statues, red haired statues, next to the coffin.

It had now been five days since the war ended, and most of the dead had been buried already. One of the last ones was Severus Snape. Some had protested against him being buried here on Hogwarts, but Harry had immediately told them that they didn't know what he had done for himself, Hogwarts and the Order. That he had been brave, and that he belonged here on Hogwarts.

Harry dressed in his black robes. He wore them too much for his liking. He closed the door and joined Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny to the grounds. They walked in silence, and it wasn't long before they reached their destination. There wasn't many people there. Some of the teachers, members of the Order and some Slytherin's who had traveled here only for his funeral. They were all dressed in black, and Harry silently agreed with himself that he would never wear black again.

Harry took a seat next to McGonagall, whose eyes were wet. Hermione sat down on the other side of him, and the rest of the group joined her and Harry. Harry nodded to McGonagall, who attempted a weak smile.

"He really was a good man, Potter" she mumbled, more to herself than to him. Hary nodded.

The funeral begun, and the priest began talking about how Snape always had been such a nice man. Harry heard Ron surpress a snort. The priest obviously knew nothing of Severus Snape. Harry couldn't stop staring at the coffin. It was black and simple, with a bouquet of green leaves and silver flowers on top. Slytherin colours.

As soon as the funeral was over, Harry raised from his seat. He let Hermione and the others walk first and took a last look at the coffin. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around, only to see Draco Malfoy.

"He was nicer than you'll ever know, Potter. Just because you finally found out that he was actually good, and just a bit lonely and bitter, you don't have to act like he was some kind of saint" Draco said, in a mocking voice, that lacked its usual bite. He didn't look up at Harry while speaking, but kept his eyes locked on the black coffin.

Harry didn't know what to say. He just stared at Draco instead. He was surprised that the blond even had showed up, now that it was publically known that his parents had been Death Eaters. Harry thought they had been running away from the Ministry by now, or something similar.

He settled for "I know" and kept quiet. Draco finally looked at him, and Harry was shocked to see just how old the blond looked. His hair had lost its shine, and hang down into his eyes, seeming dead. His eyes, who had been full of life, was now dull and tired. He had shadows under his eyes, and his black robes were crumpled and messy. Nothing like the always elegant and perfect Draco Malfoy, Harry knew.

Draco must had seen his surprise and smiled weakly.

"Yes, this is what has become of the great Draco Malfoy. But you don't look so good either, Potter" The comment didn't sound rude or evil at all, and Harry wondered just what Draco had experienced that would turn him into this.

"What happened?" he asked, and Draco frowned, his eyes going distant.

"You don't want to know, Potter, believe me. Let's just say that the Dark Lord is cruel, very cruel" Draco didn't look Harry in the eyes.

"Was. He was cruel. He's dead now" Harry automatically said, and Draco looked at him, a faint smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Was. It was good, Potter, that you killed him. Thanks" Draco looked in his eyes, and for the first time, he didn't feel awkward when being thanked. He smiled, and Draco smiled back, although shaky.

"It's weird, that he'd dead now. I know that I killed him and all, but still. I still feel like he's alive and gonna jump out of a bush any time, and try to kill me" Draco looked him, amusement clear in his eyes, and Harry thought that he was looking like himself again.

"Don't tell me that the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindors Great Hope, The One Who Never Makes Mistakes, is going insane?" Draco smiled, and Harry chuckled.

"It wouldn't surprise me if I was, Malfoy."

They stood in silence for a while. Then Draco broke the silence.

"He was a great man" Harry looked at him, and Draco locked eyes with him, before nodding towards the coffin. Harry nodded.

"You know, he was best friends with my mom once. He was in love with her and everything. He could have been my father" Draco looked at him, surprised.

"You've got to be kidding me, Potter. I would be in family with you?" Harry chuckled, it had been a long time since he had even smiled. He turned to Draco.

"I guess. How were you related to him?" Draco looked at him for a second, as if deciding if he should share this information with him, then shrugged.

"He was my Godfather. My father only gave him that position, so they would become friends and Severus maybe would lay in a good word for my father to the Dark Lord" Draco shrugged again, and Harry noticed how thin he was. His cheekbones stood more out, and his robes hang on his body.

"Speking of your father, where is he? I thought your family were on the run or something?" Draco looked at him sharply, then looked out on the water, thoughtful.

"No, an Auror caught my mother and father before we even had a chance to leave Hogwarts. They're in Azkaban, and I'm at home, on the Manor, just waiting for something to happen. I'm probably gonna get arrested, too, at some point, for what I did to Katie Bell and Weasley" Draco lowered his head, and tears ran down his cheeks.

Harry was shocked, seeing as Draco Malfoy never cried. Not that Harry knew of, anyway. He stood speechless, as tears ran down the other boys face. They made him look younger, like he had regained some of his innocence. Draco turned his head, and looked at him, a pained expression twisting his beautiful features.

"Just go, Potter. Go away! And don't ever speak of this to anyone" Draco said, turning his head away. Harry took a step back, but he just couldn't leave Draco like this. And as a true, brave Gryffindor, he stepped forward to the crying boy, and lay a hand on his shoulder. Draco shrugged it off, but Harry did it again. This time it wasn't shrugged off.

Draco looked at him, through tears, sobs shaking his tiny forme, and Harry felt like crying, too. They had both seen way too much for their age. All these lives. All those people who would never return.

Harry felt hot tears run down his cheeks, too. Draco stared at him in wonder, then put his hand on his shoulder, like Harry had done to him. Sobs escaped Harry's mouth, and it felt so good to just cry, to just let it out. He had killed someone, people had died. People had died because of him.

He turned to Draco, and they looked at each other. There was no hate between them, and Harry pulled Draco closer. Draco stiffened, but relaxed when he felt Harry against his chest. Harry grabbed his shirt, and sobbed.

They stood there for a while, just crying. Only their sobs could be heard. Eventually, they became quiet, and broke away from each other.

Harry dried his eyes with his sleeve, avoiding Draco's eyes. Draco mirrored his movements, only he pulled a crumpled handkerchief out of his pocket, and no words were spoken.

"...Sorry" Harry mumbled, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry too" Draco mumbled as well.

"I could, you know, talk to the Minister and tell him how your mom saved me..I don't think I can do anything for your dad, but..maybe they'll let her go.." Harry trailed off, and Draco looked at him.

"She saved you?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah..she told him that I was dead..and asked where you was..so.." Harry looked at Draco, who looked uncomfortable.

"Well...if you like to..then.." Harry smiled.

"Sure...I mean, the Ministry of Magic kinds owns me one now, now that I killed Voldemort and all.." Draco smiled back, but flinched at Voldemort's name.

"Thank you" he mumbled, suddenly looking a bit shy. Harry just nodded.

"Well..I better.." he pointed back towards the castle.

"Yeah" Draco replied and they stood in silence. Then Harry stepped forward and lay his arms around Draco, carefully. He figured that now when they had cried together, they might as well hug, too. Besides, Draco smelled nice. Draco tensed, but lay his arms around Harry as well.

Their eyes met, and there was so much pain, in Draco's eyes. Harry suddenly wished he could comfort the other. Draco looked at him weirdly, and Harry found himself kissing Draco. It was innocent, their lips just brushed, but it tingled in both their bodies. It was bittersweet, salty, as they both had tear tracks down their cheeks.

It made them both forget, for a little while.

They stepped away from each other, blushing, and Harry just wanted to feel Draco's chapped, warm lips on his own again. The thought surprised him, and he shook his head.

"Sorry" they both muttered, and eyes met again. They broke out in laughter.

"It's rather funny, how we ended up like this, huh?" Harry said, in between laughter. Draco smiled, his eyes having the usual sparkle back.

"It's absurd, Potter. Really absurd"

"Yeah" Harry agreed. "Just how did we go from enemies to this?"

"Not sure" Draco had regained his breath, and was now smiling. "By the way, thanks for that scar you gave me in 6th year, Potter"

"You're welcome, Malfoy. I'll be happy to give you scars, anytime you want. Oh, and by the way, thanks for breaking my nose in the train just before 6th year. It has never been the same ever since" Harry grinned.

Draco grinned "Well, we better.." he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know.." they walked down in between the lines of chairs.

"So, bye, I guess" Harry felt rather sad, saying goodbye. Another goodbye. "I'll, you know, talk to the Minister" Draco nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He walked away from Harry, towards Hogmeade. Harry, took a few steps towards Hogwarts, when he heard Draco.

"By the way, Potter, I think I'm gonna stick around for a while" Draco grinned, and pointed with his thumb towards Hogsmeade. Draco looked like himself. Harry grinned as well, and Draco disappeared behind some trees. Harry could see his bony body making it's way down the road towards Hogsmeade.

Harry Potter smiled. He couldn't wait to forget again.


End file.
